


Now, as the sun begins to rise once more

by violetstorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Ignis, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: A series of drabbles for Summer Gladnis Week 2019.





	1. Day 1: Beach

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full prompt list at @summergladnis on Twitter/Tumblr.
> 
> Today's prompts were: beach, swimming pool, ice cream + sunny, sizzling  
Decided to go with "beach" for today as I warm up my writing muscles. Enjoy! <3
> 
> (tags will be added as the week goes on)

The moment they settle into the caravan in Galdin Quay, Prompto and Noct ditch, running down to the ocean, leaving trails in the sand in their wake. Their cheers are audible, even from so far, as they leap into the water. Gladio can’t blame them— the journey to Galdin’s been hell, way more than they expected, all thanks to the Regalia breaking down. They deserve this moment of downtime before they need to take the boat to Altissia.

Gladio tells Ignis this much before he, too, heads down to the beach, enjoying the sun on his skin. He takes it all in, spending a moment soaking in the sun’s rays before he hears footsteps behind him.

“I hope you all remembered to put on sunscreen,” Ignis’ voice calls out from somewhere behind them. Gladio tuts and turns around, intending on replying with a snarky comment. His retort, however, dies on his lips when he sees what’s there.

Ignis is dressed in shorts that do nothing to hide his toned legs, with a white t-shirt. He’s ditched his gloves and glasses— though he’s kept his hair up in its usual style. It’s so different from his usual suits, all tight-pressed and formal. Not that Gladio is complaining about them because  _ fuck,  _ those pants made his ass looks great, but seeing Ignis dressed in casual wear has Gladio’s head spinning.

Ignis places a hand on his hip and cocks it to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Judging by your expression, I presume you didn’t.”

Gladio’s mouth goes dry. Ignis has to be doing this on purpose. He  _ has  _ to. The displeasure in his tone and expression shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“It’s— I, uh,” Gladio shakes his head to clear it of his stupid thoughts. “No, we remembered. Had to force those idiots to put it on, but I know they’ll be thanking me for it later.” Then before he can help himself, he blurts out, “Did you need my help putting some sunscreen on, too?”

“Excuse me?”

Fuck. Oh,  _ fuck. _

Gladio’s  _ really  _ hoping he can attribute his blush to the sun’s heat, ‘cause he’s sure he’s gone bright red from head-to-toe. Tomato-red. Prompto-red, when he’s been left out in the sun for longer than a minute.

It’s one thing to painfully ogle your crush in public. It’s another thing to admit the fact that you want to run your hands over their body. 

Thankfully, Ignis only huffs and says, “There is no need. I’ve already applied enough.”

“Sure,” is all Gladio manages to cough out. “I’m— I’m headin’ to the water. You wanna join?”

“I’ll pass. Somebody has to keep an eye on our supplies, after all.”

Ordinarily, Gladio would argue. Insist that their little vacation before Altissia is well-deserved and that Ignis needs to relax. But his shorts are feeling too tight right now, and his skin’s on fire, so Gladio only waves and all but  _ runs  _ down the beach and into the water, dunking himself in an effort to forget about Ignis.

It doesn’t work.

The shock of the cold water does little to sate the heat in Gladio’s chest at the sight of Ignis. All he can imagine is running his hands along his legs, feeling the smooth skin under coarse fingers. Peppering kisses along Ignis’ collarbone, moving lower and lower.

He imagines the sounds Ignis would make in bed, his moans, his breathy demands for Gladio to  _ stop teasing.  _ He imagines how disheveled Ignis would look, all because of him and he imagines—

“Dude, can you be anymore obvious?”

Gladio’s thoughts are interrupted by a particularly violent splash of water to his face. He yelps and glares at the perpetrator, none other than Prompto himself. Noct’s right behind him, and they’re wearing identical, devious looks.

“I wasn’t staring at him,” Gladio says. He pushes his hair out of his face and as annoying as Prompto’s splash was, perhaps it was for the better. 

“Never said you were staring at Ignis but hey, thanks for telling me,” Prompto says, as easy as that.

“I didn’t—!” Gladio groans because Prompto is right. “Shut the hell up.”

“He looks pretty good, doesn’t he? I think this is the first time I’ve seen Iggy not wearing a suit.”

“ _ Prompto.” _

“You think we can get him in the water?” Noct joins in. “I’ve never seen Iggy wet before, too.”

“I’m fucking warning you two—”

“Oh, Noct! Maybe we can even get Iggy to take his shirt off. I’m sure Gladio would  _ looooove to—” _

“That’s it—” Gladio growls, and charges at Prompto. He screeches and tries to get away, but it’s too late. Prompto’s too easy to dunk into the water and because Gladio’s a goddamn saint, he lets Prompto have a breath of air before dunking him again. “You like that? And Noct, I fucking see you, don’t think I’m letting you off the hook, either.”

Noct’s shit-eating grin vanishes right off his face and it’s not long before Gladio’s dunking him, too. It’s all in good fun, though, and they lose themselves in whatever game they’re playing as Noct and Prompto fight back to try and take Gladio down.

But when Gladio rises out of the water to wipe at his eyes some time later, he notices Ignis at the end of the fishing pier, sitting down, his toes grazing the surface of the ocean. “Hey, Iggy,” Gladio waves. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Yo, Iggy!” Prompto chirps. “Come in the water, it’s great!” He opens his mouth to say more, but he’s dragged underwater in the next second, and the culprit, Noct, pops up where he once was.

“C’mon, Specs, it’s a vacation. Enjoy yourself. You’re even wearing your swim-shorts already.”

Ignis smiles, but shakes his head. “I’m quite fine, thank you.”

“Don’t be a killjoy.” Prompto surfaces, none the worse for wear, and drags himself onto the pier next to Ignis, dripping water all over the wood. If Ignis slightly shuffles away, nobody comments on it. “Don’t you wanna cool off? Gladio, what do you think?”

Gladio glowers at Prompto. “Sure, if you want.” He tries, and fails, to keep his tone nonchalant. “We won’t try to drown you. Promise.”

“Pinky-promise.” Noct says, and he lifts himself up onto the pier, on Ignis’ other side. “Trust us. The water’s not even that cold.”

“Rest assured, Highness, I’m content staying dry.”

Noct sighs. “We tried, Prompto.”

“Guess we gotta do this the hard way.” Prompto shrugs and before Ignis or Gladio can question what’s going on, the two stand up with evil expressions and, without hesitation, gleefully shove Ignis into the water.

“Bye, Iggy!”

“Enjoy the trip!”

“Iggy!” Gladio cries out and he has Ignis in his arms, his body reacting before his mind. Prompto and Noct dissolve into laughter, pointing and jeering. Gladio steadies Ignis in the water, brushing his now-damp hair out of his eyes. “You alright?”

“Yes, I am,” Ignis says. “Gladio, I hope you know that I  _ am  _ able to swim.”

Oh. Shit. Right. It’s a standard for all members of the Crownsguard. Gladio should know this. He quickly lets go of Ignis’ arms. “Sorry. Just kinda— I panicked, y’know?”

Gladio shrugs helplessly, refusing to meet Ignis’ eyes. His eyes trail down to Ignis’ chest instead, which proves to be either the best or worst decision Gladio’s ever made. Ignis’ t-shirt is soaked and see-through, clinging to the muscles along his chest. His abs are on full display through his shirt, and Gladio’s mind falters as he follows the lines of Ignis’ body, not even trying to hide his interest.

“Gladio?” Ignis says. “My eyes are up here.”

“Huh?” Gladio clears his throat. “Uh, yes. They are. I, uh—”

He’s saved from having to respond by Prompto’s ridiculous laugh, growing louder and louder still. Ignis sighs, ignoring the idiots still laughing, and faces Gladio.

“I suppose I may as well go swimming, considering I’m already here in the water” Ignis says, and he takes his shirt off. He. Takes. His. Shirt. Off. It’s almost like a striptease and Gladio’s left a fool as he watches, unable to tear his eyes away as Ignis flings his shirt onto the pier with no care at all. Damn, that’s hot.

With a knowing smirk, Ignis extends a hand out. “Care to join me?

Gladio's _fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: yes, ignis was aware of gladio's staring the entire time and he did all of that on purpose to get a reaction out of gladio. i'm just a sucker for disaster-pining!gladio and confident!iggy.
> 
> Incredibly busy with life right now, but I'm hoping to do at least a thousand words per drabble for every day of the week? It's not up to my usual standards but hey, it's all practice :>
> 
> Let's hope I can keep this up~


	2. Day 2: Relaxing in a Hammock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (arrives fashionably late with starbucks and day 2's prompt on day 4)
> 
> Written for day 2's prompt: Relaxing in a hammock

“Dude,” Prompto began. “Shouldn’t you be, y’know, just a  _ little  _ bit worried?”

Noct, from his position on his couch, tapped away at his video game, most decidedly  _ not  _ worried. He and Prompto were having their usual hangout, two hours earlier than planned, since Gladio uncharacteristically canceled on his and Noct’s daily training sessions. Noct hadn’t questioned it— he just texted Prompto saying he was free.

“Nah. I’m not complaining. This is the first time he’s ever done that and I’m gonna make the most outta it,” Noct said and slouched deeper into the couch, like he was hoping for the cushions to swallow him whole.

“But what if he’s like, injured or something? And that’s why he couldn’t make it?”

“Dunno what’s got you so worried. If anything went wrong, I’d be the first to know. He’s  _ my  _ Shield, after all.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Prompto leaned forward, until he was in Noct’s face, completely blocking his view of the screen. Noct hissed and paused his game, using his free hand to try and shove Prompto away. “But— no, Noct, hear me out— but even  _ Iggy’s  _ ignoring your texts. Or like, he didn’t mention anything about the cancellation to you. You know Iggy always texts you about the slightest change in your schedule.”

“Yeah. Kinda weird but again,  _ not complaining.”  _ Noct moved to the other side of the couch and Prompto tried to follow, only for his efforts to be felled by Noct’s foot on his chest, keeping him away. “Move, I’m trying to play here.”

“Look, man. All I’m saying is that he and Gladio don’t just ghost you for no reason. You think they’re…” Prompto looked around, as if expecting one of them to pop out. “ _ Together-together,  _ do you?” he whispered. “Like, they’re dating-dating.”

“It’s not like Iggy to play hooky, though,” Noct said, though he put his controller down. “Remember that last dude he dated? That’s why they broke up. Iggy always put his duties before everything else and the dude couldn’t handle it. There’s no way that he  _ and  _ Gladio would skip out on their duties. Especially since Gladio loves kicking my ass in training.”

“So you  _ admit  _ that he kicks your ass!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Fine. But we still don’t have confirmation on the fact that they’re  _ not  _ not-together. Noct!” Prompto leaped off the couch and pumped his fist into the air. “That’s it! We gotta find them.”

“ _ Huh?” _

“We gotta find them and find out what they’re doing. If they  _ are  _ playing hooky, then we can confirm that they’re dating and Iggy  _ was  _ stopping by your practice to watch Gladio and not pick you up.”

“Huh,” Noct said again, thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right. I can tease Gladio about coming over to my place more often. He always said it’s for Iggy’s food but chances are, it’s probably just for Iggy.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “No way, dude. You think that they…  _ did  _ it, when they were—”

“ _ Prompto!”  _ Noct hissed and slammed a pillow over Prompto’s face. “Do  _ not  _ finish that sentence. Don’t. I might just have to burn this place down if that’s the case. I’ll help you find them, wherever the fuck they are, if you promise never to say something like that  _ again.” _

“Got it!” Prompto sang in a tone that meant he would definitely, certainly say something like that again.

* * *

In the end, they found Gladio and Ignis in the most unlikely place.

It had taken some texts to Iris (in which Prompto may or may not have bribed her with some candy) to tell them where she last saw Gladio, and it didn’t take them long to arrive at the Amicitia Manor. There, in the gardens, they found them.

It was a hammock, some distance off the ground. Gladio was laying in it, a book in one hand and the other was wrapped around  _ Ignis,  _ who was laying on Gladio’s chest in a definitely-not-platonic way, both of them fast asleep. In other words, Noct had to clamp a hand down on Prompto’s mouth after the blond squeaked and nearly gave away their position from a clump of bushes.

Noct dragged Prompto to the ground and whispered, “ _ Holy shit.” _

“Oh man, oh man, they’re actually  _ together.”  _ Prompto was  _ quivering  _ with excitement. “So they  _ are  _ playing hooky and they  _ are  _ sleeping together. Like, literally. Holy shit. Noct, pinch me, I think I’m dreaming.”

Noct punched him.

“Thanks, man,” Prompto said, and he would have been more annoyed about the pain if he weren’t completely engrossed in the sight before him. “So how long do you think they were together for? Holy shit, I can’t believe they actually skipped their duties for each other. Noct, whaddaya think about it?”

“I mean, as long as it keeps Gladio off my ass, I couldn’t care less? I still can’t believe they never told  _ me. _ ”

“I don’t blame them. You’re  _ you. _ ”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean? They didn’t tell  _ you,  _ either.”

Prompto elbowed Noct and was rewarded with a jab to the side. They tussled, trading poor insults, until a voice rang out through the clearing, freezing them in place.

“I can hear you two assholes, y’know. You can stop trying to hide,” Gladio said. Gladio, who was very much not asleep. Well, fuck.

Prompto stood from the bushes, sheepishly waving and pulling a leaf out of his hair. He pulled Noct upwards and together, they walked towards the hammock. Gladio hadn’t moved from his position, though his eyes were bright and searching. Ignis was still asleep. He didn’t have his glasses on and his hair was slightly mussed from the wind. It was kinda cute, the way that he was using Gladio as an oversized pillow.

“Hey, big guy,” Prompto said. Noct waved and grunted by his way of greeting. “Um, it’s not what it looks like?”

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Gladio deadpanned. “Ain’t you two got anything better to do than stalking me n’ Iggy?”

“Well, when you cancelled on Noct and when you two weren’t responding to any texts, we went to go looking for you. We were worried?” Prompto cringed at Gladio’s look. “Okay, fine, we wanted to see if you guys were playing hooky.”

“I’m not complaining,” Noct said quickly.

Gladio scowled. “Don’t get used to it, squirt. I was just with Iggy earlier today and he fell asleep on me— turns out he was a lot more tired than he let on. I didn’t have the heart to wake him up so I could go to practice. Who knows when he’ll let himself rest properly after this?” His scowl vanished as he looked down at Iggy, softly stroking his back.

Noct bit his lip. “Can’t blame you. I should probably thank you for this. So, uh, when’d you two get together? And—”

“We were planning on telling you eventually. Iggy wanted to keep it a secret longer, so I said alright. I didn’t expect you two to find out like this, but it’s not like I care. You had to find out someday.”

“So you’re… not mad at us?”

Gladio shrugged, the best he could with his arms full of Ignis. “Iggy’s gonna have a field day when he wakes up. But he’ll come around. I’m sure of it.”

And Gladio’s voice, normally so rough around the edges, had turned soft and tender as he gazed at Ignis with adoration. Ignis truly looked at peace, here— the creases around his forehead had vanished and his scowl was replaced by something a little lighter as he dozed. 

It didn’t take Noct and Prompto much time to leave after that. They were intruding, after all, and with the way Gladio was looking at Ignis, they knew he was in safe hands.


	3. Day 3: Picking Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3's prompt: picking wildflowers

Things started off inconspicuously enough. 

It was just a passing comment Gladio made, when Ignis invited him over to his office for the first time in order to discuss their schedules. He’d whistled as he looked over the place, mentioning how proper things looked, how organized his desk was and how…  _ lifeless  _ the atmosphere was.

Ignis did not have personal artifacts— whether they be photos or useless wall decor— in his office. That space was for his work and entirely for his work. He had no need for such things, until Gladio came into his office a week later with a vase filled with flowers.

“Thought it’d brighten up the place around here,” Gladio said, gently placing it on the edge of Ignis’ desk. “And help you relax.”

“Gladio—” Ignis began to say, but he was cut off.

“Don’t worry, they aren’t too fussy. Just make sure they get enough sunlight.” 

“I… oh, alright. Very well then. Thank you, Gladio. They  _ do  _ smell lovely,” Ignis said, leaning forward to smell the flower’s soothing scent. Perhaps they would help him on those long nights spent working. “What flowers are they?”

“Er, the purple ones are lavender. And the pink ones are peonies,” Gladio added, after a moment’s hesitation.

In hindsight, the reason for his hesitation was obvious. In the moment, however, Ignis was too enamored with the flowers to question further.

(They did end up helping, quite a fair bit. Ignis would open the door to his office, awaiting yet another grueling day of work and be greeted by those flower’s lovely scent. It was much easier to concentrate after that).

* * *

Then, Ignis found himself with flowers decorating his apartment after he offhandedly mentioned to Gladio that he enjoyed the flowers in his office and wished he could bring them to his home. 

Purple lilacs decorated his kitchen, while blue violets found their way into his bedroom. Gardenias lay in a pot alongside his windowsill alongside other flowers Ignis has long since forgotten the name to.

Really, it’s not that he was trying to ignore Gladio when he was describing the different flowers. Ignis simply found himself too engrossed in watching Gladio, his eyes burning with passion and thrumming with enthusiasm. 

(He hadn’t realized before, just how handsome Gladio was. And now, Ignis found more and more pieces of Gladio in his apartment— and rather than feeling as though his space was being intruded upon, he found himself wanting  _ more). _

* * *

Then came the gifts.

Gladio began giving Ignis flowers, for no special occasion at all. His excuses were lackluster, but welcomed nonetheless. He would always tell Ignis the name of them, before scurrying away like a schoolgirl with a crush, leaving Ignis confused, yet grateful, for the lavender and peonies in his office have since wilted and Ignis was waiting to replace them.

He eventually settled on jasmine flowers, gifting to him by Gladio after he came to pick Noct up from training. Noct’s mood, once disgruntled, had certainly lifted once he saw the flowers. He never commented on them though, only giving Ignis sly looks out of the corner of his eye when he swore Ignis wasn’t looking.

(Those flowers made a brilliant excuse for Ignis to speak to Gladio. Soon, he found himself seeking Gladio’s company, if only to ask him about the flowers— how to care for them, what their names were. Ignis couldn’t pinpoint when Gladio’s company became the highlight of his day, though he wasn’t complaining).

* * *

Then, Noct finally said something, and everything came crashing down.

“So, when’d you two start dating?”

Ignis nearly dropped the plate he was washing into the sink. Noct, on his couch, was typing away at his phone, nonchalant. He was in Noct’s apartment, cleaning up after dinner and ready to go home when Noct decided to drop the bombshell.

“I’m… excuse me, what?”

“You and Gladio? I’m not dumb. I was thinking you guys would be a little more secretive about it. I mean— it’s not bad or anything, that’s just what I was thinking. So, when did you guys officially start? I’ve got a bet going on with Prompto.”

Ignis’ mind short-circuited and he took a long, deep breath, Noct’s words slowing turning over in his mind. He and Gladio were not— what? No, how could he have come to that conclusion? The fluttering in his chest at the mention of them  _ dating  _ couldn’t mean anything. 

Eventually, Ignis settled on, “You had a bet with Prompto?”

“Uh, yeah? He was betting that you guys started dating about six months ago, while I’m thinking it’s been like, three months. Or even less than that. Nobody keeps giving flowers to their boyfriend six months into a relationship, that’s something you do when you first start dating.”

“Noct, what do you mean by the flowers? Gladio and I— we are not in a relationship.”

“The  _ flowers  _ he keeps giving you? The ones you have all over your office and apartment?” Noct rolled his eyes and continued tapping away on his phone. “Sheesh, Specs, you can trust me and admit it, y’know.”

“No— those flowers are not…” Ignis swallowed. “Noct, I’m afraid you’re misunderstood. Gladio and I are not dating.”

“Holy  _ fuck.”  _ Noct sat up, rapid, and looked up from his phone to stare at Ignis with pure, unadulterated shock. “You’re joking. You’ve gotta be kidding me. You mean you’re really not dating him?”

“No, I am not.”

“But the flowers— he keeps giving you all those sappy flowers and…”

“Those flowers are merely gifts,” Ignis replied smoothly and he didn’t know who he was trying to convince— himself, or Noct? “Gladio insisted on giving me something to brighten up my office, as it was too plain.”

“No way. You really  _ are  _ that dumb.”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“Nobody gives somebody  _ that  _ much flowers just as a  _ gift,”  _ Noct said, slowly making his way over to Ignis like a shark through water. His grin was dangerous and Ignis was not liking this  _ at all.  _ “Especially not flowers like peonies or jasmine or gardenias.”

“I don’t see what those flowers have to do with anything.”

“You mean you’ve never looked into what those flowers Gladio’s been giving you meant?”

“No?”

Noct huffed, pulled out his phone and started typing again, ignoring Ignis’  _ look.  _ He finally said, “Aha! Who knew Gladio's constant rambling about flowers would mean something?” and tapped his phone with a flourish, then cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m gonna read this out loud for you since you’ve never searched this up before. So peonies, according to the internet, mean love and bashfulness. Sounds like a crush to me, Specs. And jasmines mean… oh, take a look at that! They also symbolize love.”

“ _ Noctis,”  _ Ignis said, his voice shaking. “Give me that.” Without waiting for an answer, Ignis snatched the phone from Noct’s hands and sure enough, the words  _ love  _ stared back at him from the screen. 

_ Jasmine flowers are ideal for gardens where lovers spend time whispering sweet nothings under the stars. _

Blushing feverishly, Ignis thrust the phone back towards Noct. Love.  _ Love.  _ The word ran through his mind, over and over again, making his head spin with every passing second. Love. Those flowers symbolized love. And Gladio— Gladio’s no fool. His knowledge of flowers is second to none, he  _ has  _ to have known what those flowers meant.

Gladio’s… in  _ love  _ with him?

“Ohmygod, wait, this is the best one.” Noct grinned. “Specs, look at this. So apparently gardenias mean…  _ a secret love.  _ They’re a gift from secret admirers, a way to profess your love for somebody when you can’t say your love out loud just yet.”

Ignis _squeaked._

* * *

And with the help of Noct, Ignis found himself cradling a bouquet of flowers as he waited outside of the training room for Gladio to finish his training with Noct. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind yelling at him to  _ leave, you looked too deep into this situation, Gladio couldn’t possibly be in love with you. _

Yet his feet remained planted to the floor until, at long last, the doors opened and Gladio came out with Noct, absolutely glowing from his training session. Noct caught Ignis’ eye and smirked, yelling, “Hey Specs, nice to see you here!”

Gladio waved and instantly, his eyes were drawn to the flowers in Ignis’ hands. “Hey, Iggy. What’s up? Who’re those flowers for?”

“Hello, Gladio,” Ignis replied, praying that his voice wasn’t giving away just how  _ terrified  _ he was. Noct slipped out of sight, though if Ignis had to bet, he was sure Noct was simply watching from around a corner. “I was hoping to give these flowers to you.”

“To— to me?” Gladio said, his jaw dropping.

“Yes. To thank you for giving me those flowers.”

“Ignis— these are…” Gladio took the flowers from Ignis, gently, as if afraid he’d ruin the bouquet. “These are roses, y’know?”

“I’m aware, yes. And,” Ignis exhaled. “I am also aware of what roses mean. I chose them purposely, for their obvious symbolism, so that my feelings would be clear on the matter.”

“Ignis, you mean that—”

“It took me a while, but I finally understood the meanings behind the flowers you have been giving me, Gladio.”

Gladio paused and for a brief, heartbreaking moment, Ignis truly thought he had been mistaken. Then, Gladio smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush slowly making its way to his cheeks.

“Heh, and here I was thinking that you’d been ignoring them on purpose.”

“No, I was simply ignorant of every flower’s meaning,” Ignis said with a chuckle, the tension easing out of his body. “You truly put a lot of thought into your gifts, only for their meanings to completely go over my head.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Gladio said. “So how about I do things properly this time? I’ll tell you exactly how I feel over some food? I know of a good restaurant we can have a date at.”

Ignis smiled. “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed this flower content? Looking for a little more? Fun fact: I'm participating in a floral-based FFXV fanzine called Full Bloom! I've posted a [preview of my main piece over on Tumblr.](https://aratanaruu.tumblr.com/post/187032333385/h-hewwo-did-i-mention-that-im-a-part-of-the-ffxv) I've also helped make some merch + bonus pieces so if you wanna see them, preorders _are_ [available now!](https://twitter.com/fullbloomzine/status/1160634306483634176) n_n


End file.
